


Case of Emergency

by lunasenzanotte



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasenzanotte/pseuds/lunasenzanotte
Summary: Sergio has the key to Fernando's apartment. He doesn't use it wisely.





	Case of Emergency

Sergio has the key to Fernando’s apartment, for cases of emergency, though Fernando doesn’t really think he’d want his life depend on someone like Sergio in a case of emergency. He also doesn’t think that leaving watering his plants and airing his apartment to Sergio would be a good idea, so all in all, he doesn’t really know why Sergio has the key. He just does.

He is quite sure that there is no case of emergency when he comes home and finds Sergio cosy under his blankets, with some basketball game playing on TV. Sergio looks at him and grins like there is nothing wrong with that at all.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Fernando asks, folding his arms.

“Oh, totally,” Sergio beams at him. “So I was just going home, and…”

Fernando sits on the armrest of his armchair and discards his jacket because this is likely going to take a lot of time.

“…I though I’d have some kebab on the way,” Sergio continues like this is the most important part of the story. “But I accidentally locked my car keys inside of my car, I don’t even know how, so I got my kebab and thought I’d walk home to get my spare keys, but it started raining, so I got wet, and your place was nearer, then I was cold, so I took off the wet clothes and got in your bed to warm myself up.”

Fernando gives Sergio a silent glare.

Sergio smiles sheepishly. “I was lonely?” he offers.

“That’s more like it,” Fernando says and takes off the rest of his clothes. “I hope it’s already warm in there.”

“You bet,” Sergio grins and lifts a corner of the blanket.

“I should confiscate the key,” Fernando growls and climbs under the covers.


End file.
